pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Greninja
Ash's Froakie is a -type Pokémon that made its debut in XY001: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. It is the first Pokémon caught by Ash in Kalos Region. Biography Froakie first appeared when he observed Pikachu shocking Bonnie, Clemont and Ash outside the Lumiose Gym. It followed the group to a nearby park, where it watched the trio talking from a tree. When the group were attacked by Team Rocket, Froakie protected Pikachu from its own Electro Ball, which had been rebounded by Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat. He then used the sticky bubbles on his back, called Frubbles, to hit Wobbufet, and helped Ash defeat Team Rocket. After Team Rocket were sent blasting off, Froakie fainted and Ash took him to Professor Sycamore's lab. Eventually, Froakie was healed at Sycamore's lab. Froakie was present when Team Rocket tried to take control of Professor Sycamore's Garchomp and assisted Ash in his attempt to help. When Garchomp was about to fall off the Prism Tower, Froakie used his Frubbles to stick Garchomp's feet to the floor and prevent it from falling. This then allowed Pikachu to destroy the machine controlling Garchomp with Iron Tail. At the end of the episode, Froakie appeared in front of Sycamore's lab with a Poké Ball and asked Ash to catch it, which Ash did so gladly. In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Froakie quickly attacks a Fletchling that made Bonnie cry and a Dedenne leave, despite Ash telling him to stand down and let Pikachu attack. Fletchling easily evades every attack and almost knocks Froakie out with a devastating Air Cutter, but Ash pushes him away to save him. Although the group is intially mad, they learn of Froakie's motives, and make a plan for him to take down Fletchling. They lure Fletchling to an area with many rocks at many levels, which allows to use Froakie to move freely and be on even grounds with the flying type. However, Fletchling's aeiral speed allows him to evade all of Froakie's attacks, although Froakie evades his just as well. Fletchling then gets a solid hit on a hidden Froakie, that was actually a fake made of frubbles. Froakie then finally lands a hit with his newly learned Bubble, and Ash attempts to capture it, but fails. Froakie then evades the powerful Air Cutter and finishes Fletchling off with Water Pulse, allowing Ash to capture it. Froakie is used again in Battling on Thin Ice!, using his frubbles for Pikachu and Froakie to dodge, in preperation for Ash's rematch against Viola. In Clemont's Got a Secret!, Froakie is sent out to battle Clemont's Magnemite and Magneton, and despite the type disadvantage, Froakie single handedley incapacitates them with his Frubbles. In An Appetite for Battle!, Froakie is used to battle Clemont's Chespin for practice since Chespin was getting lazy and obese, but Froakie overcame another type disadvantage and easily beat it with his new Pound attack. Personality Froakie seems to be a tough Pokémon in reference to his personality. He left many of his previous trainers as his natures didn't meet with them. He finally chose Ash after seeing his bravery. Froakie even has the tendency to blush when it is thanked and praised by other Pokémon and people. For example, when it used its frubbles to tidy up Fennekin's tail, it thanked Froakie for its thoughtfulness. Known moves Trivia *Froakie's capture marks the first time since catching Heracross that Ash's first capture in a region has not been of the Flying-type. **However, Heracross does have the ability to fly. *Kalos is the second region where Ash catches one starter Pokémon, Froakie. The first is Hoenn where Ash catches Treecko. *Froakie is the first of Ash's Pokémon to be owned by more than one trainer before its capture by Ash. *Froakie is Ash's first Kalos Pokemon to develop a crush on another Pokemon. (Serena's Fennekin.) Gallery Ash Froakie Bubble.png|Froakie using Bubble Ash Froakie Frubble.png|Froakie using its Frubbles Ash Froakie Pound.png|Froakie using Pound Ash Froakie past.png|Froakie's former trainers Ash Froakie hood.png|Froakie under its hood of bubbles Ash Froakie Double Team.png|Froakie using Double Team Ash Froakie Quick Attack.png|Froakie using Quick Attack Ash and Froakie.png|Froakie and its trainer, Ash References Category:Water Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon